This invention relates to electro-mechanical mixing faucets and is particularly concerned with a temperature controller which permits a user to select a desired water temperature.
Electro-mechanical mixing faucets allowing a form of user control of the temperature are known. Examples are shown in Groen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,146 and Yamamoto et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,278. The devices of these patents allow the user to control openrng and closing of separate hot and cold water valves. Temperature control is achieved by turning on and off the hot and cold water as needed to achieve the desired mix.
One problem with this form of temperature control is if the user wishes to readjust the water temperature, he must remove his hands from the water stream in order to readjust the opening and closing of the valves. There is no provision for a temperature control signal that maintains the temperature once the user sets it.